


To The Doctor

by Blacksheep28, firedrakegirl



Series: Soft Horrortale and Others [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Doctor - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, HorrorTale, Hurt/Comfort, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23132899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacksheep28/pseuds/Blacksheep28, https://archiveofourown.org/users/firedrakegirl/pseuds/firedrakegirl
Summary: Ora finally takes Sans and Papyrus to the doctor
Series: Soft Horrortale and Others [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595434
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

Humans being sick was not pleasant. Apparently humans started emitting some kind of slime when sick. Unfortunately that had only been discovered after the fact when Papyrus found a crust on the blanket. He quickly put it in to wash as Sans lounged on the couch.

Ora returned from her room, fully dressed, hair still damp from a much needed shower, and stomach growling. “Hey guys.” She waved cheerfully. It was so nice to feel like a living person again.

“HELLO!” Papyrus greeted happily. Sans gave a lazy wave from his spot. “HUNGRY?”

“So very.” She admitted. “Being sick always makes me hungry. And...thank you for taking care of me. It means a lot.”

“ANYTIME!” Papyrus pounced into the kitchen and pulled out the stew he’d made, pork substituted for human. He served up a generous portion and heated it. “HERE YOU GO!”

“Ohh, it smells so good!” She enthused as she took it, quickly shoveling a bite in her mouth, nearly moaning in delight. “It tastes even better.”

Papyrus beamed. “OF COURSE! I AM A GREAT CHEF!”

“You are!” She agreed as she practically inhaled the food. “The greatest.”

“...plans?” Sans asked.

“Doctor visit.” Ora hummed. “I think it’s past time for that.”

“OH, DID THE OTHER SANS TELL YOU WHAT YOU NEEDED?”

She blinked blankly at him for a moment. “...I need to call him.” Sans chuckled. She scowled playfully at him. “Don’t laugh at me.” She pulled out her phone and dialed the other Sans’ number.

“heya,” the other Sans answered cheerfully. “sans here, what’s your dog?”

“Heya Sans. It’s Ora. Do you have a moment or three?” She asked, pacing. Phone calls made her so uncomfortable.

“might have a couple to lend ya. how’s my other self and bro doing?”

“Turns out they’re really great at taking care of a sick human.” She chuckled. “And really good friends. But I was wondering what I need to do slash have ready to take them to see that doc you mentioned. And, you know, where I’d be taking them.”

“ah. doctor flamen is in the monster district, a couple blocks from the embassy. i’ve got some paperwork to give them legal identities as our cousins, to explain why they look like injured versions of me and my bro. if the doc asks too many questions, call me.”

“Oh, fantastic! I was gonna talk to you about legal identities. I don’t want them to have to be dependent on me if they don’t want to be.” She grinned even though he couldn’t see her. “Should we stop by your place before going to the docs?”

“i was just thinking it’d be easier than trying to explain how i cloned myself,” Sans joked. “sounds good to me.”

“You’re totally the evil one though.” She teased. “If clones are involved one must be evil, and it’s clearly not this Sans.”

“oh no, you found my secret. now i’ll have to kill you,” he joked.

“Oh please have mercy on the pathetic human!” She groaned through a laugh.

“you’re in luck. it’s too much effort.”

“Oh yay!” She chuckled. “Alright, we’ll see you shortly. Gotta make sure these guys are ready before we go.”

"see ya."

“Adios mon ami.” She hung up, walking back into the living room. “So, I got the info I need.”

"THAT'S GREAT!" Papyrus cheered.

"...just paps," Sans said slowly.

"WHAT?" Papyrus frowned. "BUT YOUR SKULL!!"

Sans ran a finger through his broken eye socket. "...just paps."

“Hey, I told you from the get go that was up to you.” She shrugged. “But if you do need help, please tell me?” She requested, but she wouldn’t ask him to promise. “Are you gonna come with us, or are we gonna go alone?”

"...come with." He wouldn't leave Papyrus to go through it alone. Sans knew Ora would be there and supporting him, but Sans still wanted to be there as well.

“Works for me!” She tried to hide a yawn before grinning. “We’ve gotta stop at the other Sans’ place for paperwork. Do you guys have anything you need or want to do before we go?”

"I NEED TO FINISH THE WASH FIRST!"

“Oki doki. Do you want me to pack snacks too?”

Papyrus barely slowed his stride as he realized why she was saying that. She was so good about making sure they always had food. "YES, THAT WOULD BE GOOD."

“Awesome. I’ll get them packed while you do the wash thing. Sans, wanna give me a hand?”

Sans stood up and lumbered over to the kitchen. He moved surprisingly fast for someone who moved so little.

Ora followed him contentedly, even if slightly groggy. “What should we take?” She hummed, half to herself. “Maybe something soft, since we don’t know what they’ll do for his teeth?”

"...applesauce."

She stared at him with wide eyes. “Sans, that’s brilliant!!” She gushed. “Why didn’t I think of that!”

Sans shrugged. "...not snack."

“Hmph. Applesauce is a great snack.” She teased, pulling it out and putting it into a couple containers. “Anything else?”

"...chocolate pudding."

“Another good choice.” It was a good thing she had a well insulated and rather large lunch box she could put everything into.

Sans grinned at her. "...meat sausage." He knew the word for it, the spicy meat, but it wasn't coming.

Meat sausage? “Pepperoni?” She asked. “Salami?”

"...pepperoni."

“With cheese and crackers?” She asked, pulling it out.

“...sounds good.”

She cut up a large quantity of both cheese and pepperoni and bagged it. “Anything else?”

“...yogurt.”

“Oh, good idea. Fruit or funky flavors?”

“...funky.” Sans grinned. Papyrus would love that.

“Funky it is. Can you grab my lunch box from the cabinet?” She asked and she pulled out four different flavors.

“...yup.” Sans grabbed the lunch box and put it on the table before stowing a large box of crackers in his inventory.

“Hey, also, at some point, can you tell me what I said that upset Pap so much when I was sick? I wanna make sure not to mention it again.” She said as she started packing, also adding cheese sticks to the bag.

“...didn’t upset him. was good to hear it. he...lost his confidence underground. doesn’t believe he’s...good.” Sans scowled.

“Oh...” she trailed off before nodding firmly. “Then I’m just gonna have to say it more often I guess.”

Sans grinned at her. “...yeah. papyrus is the best.”

“He is.” She agreed. “But you’re not too far behind him in that race.”

Sans grinned. “...not running. too...much effort.”

She laughed. “But you’re still pretty damn awesome Sans.”

Sans chuckled slowly. “you too.”

She looked surprised. “Me? Nah.”

“...with me,” Sans insisted.

“I am nowhere near as awesome as you hun.” She disagreed with a smile. “I’m just average.”

“...haven’t eaten anyone. let strangers stay here. taking us to doctor,” Sans listed.

“You’re not strangers anymore Sans. You’re friends.” She pointed out. “And taking you guys to the doctor is common decency. I’m just sorry I didn’t get you there sooner.”

"...were strangers when let us in," Sans countered.

Papyrus bounded back into the room. "I'M READY!"

Ora shook her head at Sans before smiling at Papyrus. "Good to hear it Pap. Sans, you ready?" She added some cookies and a frozen bottle of water to the lunchbox before closing it up.

"...yup," Sans agreed.

“Then let’s go! Allons-y!” She picked up the bag and started to head out the door, barefoot and not even realizing it. Sans laughed.

"ORA! YOUR SHOES!"

She paused and looked down, wiggling her toes. “Oh. Yeah...I kind of need those.” She laughed, heading back in to slip her feet in slip on shoes. “Okay, take two. Shall we?”

"YES," Papyrus said excitedly. Only...maybe he was getting a touch nervous now. He knew he wasn't what he used to be. How bad was it?

Ora hooked her arm with Papyrus’, smiling soothingly. “Everything is going to be great!” She assured. “Sans and I are gonna be at your side.”

“OF COURSE!” Papyrus smiled nervously. Sans clapped him on the back as they all headed out to the car.

“Plus I’ve got all kinds of yummy snacks, picked by my lovely assistant Sans!” She did jazz hands toward the shorter skeleton.

Sans waved like he was acknowledging an audience. “NYEH HEH HEH! YES!”

“Alright. A stop at Other Sans place for paperwork, then to the doc. Pap, you’re in charge of music!” She declared as they reached the car and climbed in. They settled in the car, Papyrus choosing some happy pop songs for them to listen to, Cant Stop The Feeling at the top. “Oooh! Good choice!” Ora danced in her seat as she started the drive, barely keeping from singing along. Papyrus grinned loudly, and danced along with her. Sans just sat back and watched them. His brother was so much happier here. Accident with the machine or not, he was glad they’d ended up here.

They pulled up to the other Sans place, and she pulled out her phone to send a text. She didn’t know if his brother was home, or if he was ready to introduce everyone. 

from Ora  
Hey. We’re here.

The regular Sans walked out down to the car. "hey. here's your papers."

Papyrus smiled at the alternate of his brother. "HELLO."

"hey paps. going to see the doctor?" the other Sans asked casually.

"I AM! THEY'RE GOING TO SEE IF THEY CAN HELP ME." Papyrus shifted a bit nervously.

"i'm sure they can," the other Sans soothed. Sans in the back shifted a bit.

“Hey other Sans...I mean Sans.” She smiled at him. “Thanks for helping us out.” She handed the papers off to the appropriate brothers.

"other sans? you mean i'm not the original? ouch," Sans joked. "guess i'll have to tell my brother i really am the evil clone."

The Sans in the car chuckled.

Ora laughed. “Sorry, but there are no originals. Just a family without originality when it comes to names. I suppose I could call you Sans one and Sans a?”

"...tough picks," Sans in the car said.

"i'll just have to settle for sans a," the other Sans sighed.

“Then my Sans is Sans one, I suppose. But you’re both still just Sans.” She smiled. Sans in the car grinned fondly. That was his human. She was so great.

The other Sans was actually a little flustered. He was really not expecting her to be so sincere about that. "right. welp, see you around." He quickly retreated back into the house.

“Bye Sans!” She waved and looked at the two in the car with her. “Shall we?”

“...yup.”

“READY!”

“Allonsey!” She said, pulling away.


	2. Chapter 2

It was about another twenty minutes before they arrived at the doctor’s. Papyrus was almost rattling at that point, alternating between nervous chatter and leaning forward as if that would make the car go faster.

Ora tried to hide a chuckle, putting a hand on his shoulder. “It’s gonna be fine hun.”

“I’M SURE.”

“...ready?”

Papyrus took a deep breath and nodded. He opened the car door and stepped out.

Ora got out too, smiling at him. “I’m proud of you. This isn’t an easy thing to do, but here you are, completely brave.”

Papyrus beamed. Sans followed after the pair into the doctor's office. A friendly looking spiky monster looked up from the receptionist desk, and screamed. "Doctor! Doctor, we have an emergency!" Ora looked around frantically, pulling the two skeletons aside so the emergency could get through. She knew how chaotic doctors offices could get, and she didn’t want her friends hurt. A fire elemental in a doctor's lab coat rushed out front, and looked at Ora and the two skeletons. She crackled in alarm, and quickly hurried over to Sans and Papyrus. They were the emergency?! Ora knew they weren’t in great shape but...she really needed to learn more about monsters. If she’d known they were in such bad shape, she would’ve brought them sooner. Guilt pooled in her gut. 

The doctor reached for Sans first, but the skeleton quickly stepped back. "...don't need it," he grumbled. The monster gave him a stern look.

“We’re here to get Papyrus looked at.” Ora told the doctor, gesturing to the taller of the two. “His teeth are causing him pain.”

The doctor crackled her flames. Sans grinned unnervingly, while Papyrus shifted back and forth. "I KNOW WE AREN'T WHAT WE USED TO BE, BUT WE'RE OKAY," he said nervously.

Ora linked an arm with each of them in a show of support. She couldn’t understand what the doctor was saying, but would support her friends, no matter their choice. “Maybe the waiting room isn’t the right place to converse about this?” Ora asked. “We’re here for Pap and if Sans wants to get looked at, we can do that too.” The doctor crackled even more alarmingly then, and gestured for the group to follow her into another room. Sans slumped down and shuffled after her.

The doctor crossed her arms and crackled angrily at Sans. "...i know. stuff...happened. not the, uh, local sans. different...place." He reached towards his skull and stopped. The doctor looked inquisitively at Papyrus. "...just want him looked at. i can wait." The doctor turned back to Sans and crackled some more. Sans grinned, resigned to the lecture. Ora stayed quiet, since she could only understand half the conversation. She did her best to provide silent support for both of them. She was starting to feel strongly that both should get looked at, but she’d told them she wouldn’t force them into anything, and she’d keep her word.

The doctor finally turned to Papyrus, flames tinting green as she placed her hands on Papyrus. She was quiet for a long moment before gesturing for Papyrus to crouch down. He immediately got down, and she started examining his fangs. Ora watched closely, curious about how monster medicine worked, and also concerned. The doctor stepped back and gestured for Papyrus to move to the bed. The skeleton nervously laid down as she left. 

“YOU’RE GOING NEXT, RIGHT SANS?” Papyrus asked nervously. Sans sighed and nodded. Personally he felt he deserved how messed up he was, but now that Papyrus actually knew how bad it was Sans wouldn’t have his brother worry about it. 

“I’m glad to hear that Sans.” Ora smiled at him. The doctor returned and placed a pulsing turquoise pad on Papyrus’ nasal ridge. A moment later he was knocked out. Sans leaned in and watched as the doctor heated her flames even higher, using her conscious intent to override Papyrus’ and melt and reshape his fangs. Ora made a noise of surprise and concern as the doctor melted her friend’s teeth. She didn’t try and interfere, but she did start twisting her ring to cover her anxiety.

A very long half hour later the doctor began to really work on making sure the fangs she’d made worked, and took another fifteen before she finally decided she was done. Ora's ring broke fifteen minutes into the treatment from her twisting it. She stepped back revealing a set of terrifying but healthy fangs. The doctor looked at Sans and he nodded his thanks. “...got it.”

When the doctor finished Ora smiled at his new fangs. “Looking great.”

The doctor removed the pad keeping Papyrus asleep and again left the room. Sans looked to Ora. “...gonna need soft. jaw’s gonna really hurt. she said...magic heavy diet for a month...then check up and should be okay.”

She smiled at him. “Okay. That’s doable. I have some great soup recipes. I’m sure I can find other soft stuff in moms books. Wanna help me go through em and find stuff he’d like to surprise him?”

Sans nodded immediately. “...yeah.”

“Wonderful!” She looked over at Papyrus. “That looked really painful.” She sighed. “But hopefully once this heals he won’t be in pain anymore!”

“...will hurt for a bit, but it’s healed now.” The doctor returned with a jar just as Papyrus began to stir. The doctor handed the jar to Papyrus and looked intently at Ora. “...she says to rub the ointment around his jaw to help with the pain,” Sans explained.

Ora nodded and went to do just that. “That is something I can do to help.” She gently, carefully, rubbed ointment into his bone, trying not to cause more pain as she did.

Papyrus blinked slowly at Ora, disoriented but quickly beginning to surface. The doctor turned to Sans, and he looked at his brother and friend. “...going in the back. it’ll take... a couple hours. be good.”

She smiled at Pap. “Do you want company?” Ora asked Sans. He didn’t seem thrilled with this turn of events.

“...no. gonna be out anyways.”

“Alright Sans. We’ll be here when you’re back.” She smiled at him. “And your brother with his handsome smile.”

Papyrus lifted a hand to feel at his fangs. “THEY’RE STILL THERE?”

“Yeah Pap. They’re still there, and looking good!” She smiled before turning to the doctor. “Thank you for helping us.”

The doctor nodded and headed to the back with Sans. Papyrus sat up still feeling his fangs. “THEY’RE VERY POINTY.”

Ora pulled out her phone and flipped it to selfie mode so he could see himself. “Very pointy, very handsome.” She agreed with a smile of her own. “Lookin Sharp!”

Papyrus beamed as he woke up the rest of the way. “WOW!” His teeth! His smile! His jaw ached, but it was faint, and moving he didn’t feel anything scrape. “THIS IS GREAT!” He looked around quickly. “IS SANS SEEING THE DOCTOR?

“Yeah. Said it would be a couple hours, so you’re stuck with just me, I’m afraid.”

“A COUPLE HOURS?” Papyrus had heard the doctor panicking about how badly wounded Sans was, but he hadn’t realized it was bad enough to need that long. No, this was okay. Sans always made it. They were still together after everything that had happened after all. He’d come out from this too, and even better since he was finally getting the help he needed. “OKAY!” He settled down and fidgeted a little.

“He’ll be just fine, I’m sure. The doc knows what she’s doing. Look at how well she did with you!” She pointed out. “How’re you feeling?”

“GREAT! IT BARELY HURTS AT ALL!” Nothing compared to what he was used to.

“That’s fantastic!” She enthused. “I’m so glad to hear it!” Papyrus beamed at Ora and gave her a quick hug. She hugged him back happily. “Would you like something to do while we wait? I have a book or two, beading stuff, yarn, and I think a sudoku book?”

“SUDOKU SOUNDS FUN.”

Ora reached into her purse and dug around for a couple minutes. “Ah ha! Found it!” She grinned. “Pen, pencil, or both?” She offered.

“PEN!” He didn’t need to erase his answers!

She pulled out a handful in all kinds of colors. “Your choice hun.” She grinned. “Brave guy.” Papyrus smiled, and accepted the black one. He sat down and got to work. Ora smiled and settled herself on the floor nearby, yarn and crochet hook in hand. Maybe counting stitches would keep her mind occupied enough not to worry excessively about Sans.


	3. Chapter 3

Waiting was not easy. This wasn’t like other times of course. Undyne wasn’t in charge here, they had lots of food, and Sans would come back better, not worse. Papyrus concentrated deeply on his puzzle book, looking up when it had been two hours and Sans still wasn’t back. He started counting in fives. Ora wasn’t much better off. She had to redo the same row repeatedly since she kept looking at the clock. All kinds of things could go wrong for humans...but what about monsters? Was it the same? Different? Should she have insisted on accompanying him?

Fifty minutes later Sans was wheeled out on a bed, still asleep. A green plate of glass was fitted into his skull, the edges smoothed and a lot of the cracks in his skull healed shut with only a faint sheen making where they were previously visible in the light. Papyrus leaped up. “SANS!” He hovered over his still sleeping brother, abandoning the game of adding he’d come up with in the sudoku boxes. The doctor crackled, a smile on her face.

Ora scrambled to her feet, just a few steps behind Papyrus. “Everything’s going to be okay?” She asked the doctor, even though she couldn’t understand.

The doctor nodded, and looked at Papyrus. He beamed widely. "THEY STOPPED HIM FROM BLEEDING MAGIC. SHE SAYS HE STILL NEEDS A LOT MORE WORK DONE THOUGH, SO HE SHOULD STAY HERE A COUPLE DAYS." He looked at her. "THAT'S OKAY, RIGHT?"

"If he's okay with it, and you're okay with it, then I'm okay with it. I want him to be healthy." Ora nodded. "Think you can stand having just me at home?" At some point she also needed to find out more about the kind of injuries both of them had had, and if she needed to be doing something different to fix it.

"OF COURSE!" Papyrus beamed. He had no problem with Ora going back to her home. He certainly didn't expect her to stay here with them!

"Would you be staying too Pap?" She asked.

“OF COURSE,” Papyrus answered, a touch puzzled by the question.

“Oki doki. Do you want me to bring you anything from home? Change of clothes? Snacks? Something to do?” She smiled.

“FOOD IS ALWAYS GOOD!”

She pulled the lunch box from her purse. “I’ve got this stuff, but I don’t know what all you’ll be able to eat with sore teeth. Are there specific visiting hours? I can run home and grab more, but I wanna make sure I'd be able to get it to you.”

“VISITING HOURS? I SUPPOSE YOU SHOULD COME WHEN YOU CAN.” Why would Ora need specific hours to visit in? He happily accepted the lunchbox and pulled out the yogurt. “OH, YUM!”

“Most human hospitals have specific hours when you can visit.” She explained. “They lock the doors after a certain time. And they kick visitors out most of the time too.” She grinned at his reaction to the yogurt.

“WHY?”

She opened her mouth to reply then closed it again. “I...actually don’t know. I never questioned it. Probably to make sure the patients get enough rest.” She shrugged.

“WHY WOULDN’T THEIR FAMILY LET THEM REST?”

She shrugged again. “I don’t know. My family was always pretty calm with my brother, but I’ve also heard loud families in hospitals and stuff. I guess some people are just too excitable?”

“THAT COULD BE.” What an odd thought!

“I’m gonna run home and grab some stuff. Do you want me to stay here with you guys?” She had no problems grabbing some blankets and curling up in a corner of it would make them feel better.

"YOU DON'T NEED TO," Papyrus assured her.

“I know I don’t need to. That wasn’t my question. Do you want me to?” Papyrus stared at Ora, fidgeting. Did he want her to? Did she really mean asking him if he wanted her around? Was there a right answer to this? "It's up to you hun. And you don't have to choose now." She soothed. "I can run home and grab more food and a change of clothes for both of you, gather some stuff for me too, and you can decide when I get back, okay?" Papyrus nodded his head. "Alrighty." She stood and hugged him. "Then I'll be back soon. Do you want a specific outfit, or just whatever I grab?"

"ANYTHING IS GOOD."

"Alright hun. I'll be back as soon as I can. Call if you need or want anything, or think of anything Sans may want or need. Other than food." She turned and left. Papyrus nodded his head and settled down to wait. He fidgeted lightly before sending a text to Ora.

From Papyrus  
BRING HIS PILLOW

From Ora  
Noted! 

Ora smiled as she pocketed her phone. The boys took such good care of one another. She hurried a little more to get home and back to them.

From Papyrus  
YOU SHOULD GRAB HIS JOKE BOOK TOO!  
HE'S GOT IT MEMORIZED BUT HE STILL LIKES READING IT

From Ora  
You got it hun.

From Papyrus  
NEVERMIND  
I FORGOT HIS JOKEBOOK WOULDN'T BE HERE  
MAYBE GET A NEW ONE?

From Ora  
Oki doki. I'll find something good for him.

From Papyrus  
MONSTER KETCHUP PLEASE

From Ora  
Already packed.

From Papyrus  
AND A CHANGE OF CLOTHES  
HE DOESN’T NEED ENCOURAGEMENT IN KEEPING THE SAME CLOTHES ON FOR A WEEK

From Ora  
I’ve got two for each of you so you can pick.

From Papyrus  
GOOD

From Ora  
Last call for anything. Getting ready to head back.

From Papyrus  
WE’RE GOOD!

From Ora  
Then I’ll be there shortly

From Papyrus  
OK!

Sure enough, Ora was back a short time later, with a backpack, two suitcases, and an overstuffed messenger bag. "Hey Pap! I'm back!"

Papyrus beamed and came over to hug Ora. “THANK YOU!”

She had to drop the suitcases to hug him back, but didn't mind. "Of course hun. Backpack is food stuff, suitcases are you and Sans respectively. Little bag is me, if you want me to stay. That's up to you."

Papyrus happily bumped his skull against her. “THANK YOU.” 

She beamed at him. "You're welcome."He took the suitcases and situated them around the bed Sans was in. The shorter skeleton snorted and shifted a little in his sleep. She set the messenger bag in the corner and went about unpacking the food. All of it was high grade magical food, plus a couple bottles of ketchup. "Sans' new joke book is in his suitcase."

Papyrus happily dug it out and opened it to start reading. “THESE PUNS ARE HORRIBLE!”

"They're beautiful, aren't they?" She teased. "Do you want me to stay here with you guys?"

Papyrus grinned. “SANS WILL LIKE THEM. AND IT’D BE NICE IF YOU WANT TO STAY.”

"I'm glad to stay. " She assured him. "How's your jaw feel?"

Papyrus rotated his jaw and beamed. “PERFECT!”

She beamed back. "I'm so glad!" She just needed to find out exactly how bad they'd been, and what she needed to do to keep them from getting that bad again. Papyrus settled down to wait by Sans, surprisingly patient and content to simply work on the puzzles Ora has brought him. Ora grabbed the blanket from her bag and folded it up to sit on as she made herself comfortable on the floor between the two beds. She pulled out her crocheting once more, finding it easier to work with both of them right there. Papyrus reached over and picked Ora up to deposit beside him.

She meeped in surprise. “Pap?”

"YES?" Papyrus asked, looking at Ora with some contentment.

“Didn’t want me sitting on the floor?” She asked, leaning against him slightly.

"NO. THIS IS BETTER."

“I won’t disagree with that.” She smiled and picked up the yarn again. A couple hours passed this way before Sans finally stirred. Papyrus immediately abandoned his puzzle to scramble over to his brother. 

"SANS!"

Sans blinked slowly at him. "...pap?"

"YOU GOT THROUGH IT JUST FINE," Papyrus told Sans happily.

Sans grinned tiredly. "...coulda told ya that." Ora smiled at both of them, before going back to her crocheting, wanting to give them a moment without her listening in.

"I WAS SO WORRIED SANS. I DIDN'T-I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE ON THE EDGE OF..." He couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence. Sans forced himself to sit up and pat his brother. Ora forced herself not to flinch upon hearing that, doing her best not to hear what they were saying, but it was hard. She could have lost her friend without ever even knowing it!

"...none of that. didn't tell you. knew i could hold myself together."

Papyrus keened quietly. "YOU'RE GOING TO LET THE DOCTORS FIX EVERYTHING THEY CAN, RIGHT?"

"...course, paps."

"GOOD." Papyrus hugged Sans tightly. It hurt so much to think he could have lost his brother without even knowing something was wrong. The pair of brothers stayed snuggled together, Sans still a little woozy but coming out of it and Papyrus just desperately happy to be with him.

After a few minutes, Ora looked up and smiled at Sans. "Hey, I'm glad you're alright Sans."

Sans blinked at Ora in surprise. "...friend. right?"

"Yeah. Ora." She nodded. "You and Pap have been living with me."

"YOU KNOW THAT, SANS," Papyrus said lightly. "LOOK! SHE GOT YOU A NEW JOKEBOOK!" Papyrus held it out proudly. "...huh. thanks."

"Also, ketchup and a bunch of other food, two changes of clothes, and a few other surprises in there." She agreed easily, unbothered by his lack of memory.

"SHE'S BEEN SO HELPFUL!"

"I try." She nodded. "But like I said...I'm really really glad you're okay."

"...glad to be here." Sans grinned over at her and yawned. "man, i'm beat."

"YOU'VE BEEN SLEEPING FOR HOURS!"

"...no wonder i'm so tired. all that slacking...takes effort."

"SANS!"

"Go back to sleep hun." Sans grinned, but didn't actually close his eyes to drift off. His eye sockets remained partly opened, even as he comically snored. Ora snickered. "Oh no Pap! I don't think there's anything that can be done to wake him up!"

“SANS! STOP GOOFING AROUND!”

“....nope.”

"I think it's a curse." She said solemnly.

“A CURSE? OF LAZINESS?”

"Hehe, not an actual curse." She chuckled.

Papyrus snorted. “NO. CURSES AREN’T REAL.”

“...true love’s kiss is.”

Papyrus blushed. “THAT’S DIFFERENT!”

"True love's kiss is totally real, just really hard to find, I think."

“BUT YOU WILL FIND IT!” Papyrus clenched his hand, burning with dreams of romance. “AND WHEN IT HAPPENS. IT! WILL! BE! PERFECT!”

"And the same for you hun!" She said just as earnestly. "Both of you!"

“...too much effort,” Sans declared.

“SANS!” Papyrus cried, scandalized. “THIS IS LOVE WE’RE TALKING ABOUT!”

"Hey, it's okay. Love is a lot of work, even when it's true love." She pointed out. Sans nodded at Ora, but Papyrus just pouted. "Anything worth having is worth working for, right Pap?" She encouraged.

Sans chuckled softly as Papyrus beamed and nodded at her. "RIGHT! WORK HARD AND DO THINGS RIGHT, AND YOUR DREAMS WILL COME TRUE!"

"Exactly! Hey, have you seen Princess and the Frog yet?"

"NO. DOES A FROGGIT HELP A PRINCESS?"

"Not at all. When we get home we can watch if you'd like. There's some really fun songs in it as well."

"OKAY."

"It's a bit different than MTT, though, fair warning." She teased.

"HOW IS IT DIFFERENT?" Papyrus asked curiously. Sans listened intently.

"The plot is....it take the old story of the Frog Prince and retells it. Sort of, but in a modern way. There's also significantly more than one actor. It's also animated!" She also didn't want to talk badly about MTT when it was something he enjoyed so much.

"WHAT'S THE FROG PRINCE?"

"An old fairy tale. It's about a prince who was cursed into being a frog, and eventually a beautiful princess found him and kissed him and he turned back into a handsome prince. There's more to it than that, but I don't remember all of it." She admitted.

"WOW! WITH TRUE LOVE, RIGHT?" Papyrus asked eagerly.

"Of course! OH! I've gotta show you Enchanted too!" She realized.

Papyrus beamed widely. "YES! THAT SOUNDS LIKE A GREAT IDEA!"

"I know a lot of movies that are solved with true love." Granted, most were kids movies, but they were still good. "Enchanted starts off in an animated world and ends in the real one! It's great! You might just enjoy that one too, Sans."

"...sounds interesting," Sans agreed.

"WE'LL HAVE TO HAVE MOVIE NIGHTS WHEN YOU'RE BETTER SANS."

"...yup."

"Yes!" Ora agreed happily. "I'll make sure we have all the perfect movie snacks." She was almost bouncing in excitement.

"THAT SOUNDS PERFECT!" Papyrus beamed. "AND WE CAN WATCH METTATON MOVIES BETWEEN! OH, HAVE YOU SEEN METTATON: METTATON RETURNS?"

"I don't know. I'm terrible at names." She shrugged. "But I'd be glad to watch with you!"

"THAT WOULD BE GREAT! METTATON DOES SOME OF HIS BEST WORK IN THAT MOVIE, THOUGH METTATON VI REALLY HAS HIS BEST SONGS. YOU SHOULD SEE HIM." Papyrus happily prattled on, not noticing his brother drop into a true sleep lulled by the contented presence of his brother.

Ora noticed Sans fall asleep, and smiled, but kept most of her attention on Papyrus. "Well, you know me, always down for a good movie." And all the Mettaton ones too.

Papyrus beamed happily. "IT WILL BE GREAT." He looked fondly at his brother. "I'M SO GLAD THEY COULD HELP HIM. I WISH I HAD KNOWN HE WAS IN SUCH BAD SHAPE."

“I should have gotten you guys here sooner. I’m sorry.”

Papyrus shook his head. "YOU TOOK US WHEN YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO. YOU'VE DONE A LOT YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO. I'M GRATEFUL."

She shook her head. “Any good person would’ve done what I have.”

"MAYBE. BUT YOU DID IT."

“And I’m glad I did.” She said. “Otherwise I wouldn’t have such amazing friends.”

"NYEH HEH HEH! YOU ARE AN AMAZING FRIEND AS WELL," Papyrus said happily.

“I would come over there and hug you, but I don’t want to risk waking Sans so...air hug!”

“AIR HUG!” Papyrus happily pretended to hug Ora through the air.

She laughed and returned the gesture. “Why don’t you get some sleep? Or rest?” She suggested. “Worrying is tiring.”

“I’M NOT TIRED.” He’d only slept a few short hours ago!

“Alrighty.” She shrugged. “Up to you.”

“IF YOU ARE TIRED YOU CAN LAZE WITH SANS.”

She paused then sighed. “I probably should. But I don’t want to miss it if either of you need me.”

“YOU DON’T NEED TO WORRY ABOUT THAT. I CAN TAKE CARE OF EVERYTHING!”

“I know you can but you shouldn’t have to.”

Papyrus smiled softly. “I DON’T HAVE TO. BUT I WANT TO. LET ME TAKE WATCH ORA.”

She smiled back. “All right. But wake me up when you need a nap.” She slipped off the bed to curl up on the floor once more.

  
Papyrus smiled at Ora, and settled down to entertain himself.


End file.
